A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses regarding the manufacture and assembly of vehicle tailgate spoiler structures, and more specifically to the art of methods and apparatuses regarding the manufacture and assembly of vehicle tailgate spoiler structures having integrated hinge cover apparatuses.
B. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide a vehicle with a wind-deflector or spoiler located on the tailgate or rear-facing side of the vehicle. During operation of the vehicle, the rear spoiler may control airflow for purposes such as reducing lift acting on the rear of the vehicle. The rear spoiler may also or alternatively function as a vehicle garnish or decorative device. Commonly, the rear spoiler is adjacent to a flip glass window also located on the tailgate or rear-facing side of the vehicle. The flip-glass window may be pivotally coupled to the tailgate by flip-glass hinges. The flip-glass hinges may have an interior portion that attaches or couples to the inner surface of the flip-glass window and an attachment portion that attaches or couples the flip-glass hinge to the outer surface of the vehicle tailgate.
It is also know to use the rear spoiler to conceal or hide the attachment portion of the flip-glass hinge. Conventionally, the rear spoiler has two cut out portions that surround the exposed portions of each flip-glass hinge. A hinge cover piece is then attached to the exposed portion of the flip-glass hinge. The hinge cover piece is colored and textured to match the outer surface of the rear spoiler. Alternatively, no attempt is made to conceal the exposed portions of the flip-glass hinge, and the rear spoiler is simply positioned above the exposed portions of the flip-glass hinge.
Although known spoiler/flip-glass hinge assemblies work well for their intended purposes, several disadvantages exist. Use of a hinge cover piece attached to the exposed portion of the flip-glass hinge requires that a large gap be placed between the rear spoiler and the hinge cover piece. This large gap is necessary to provide the appropriate clearance required so that the hinge cover piece does not contact the rear spoiler when the flip-glass window is being opened or closed. Additionally, the large gap is necessary to compensate for expansion and contraction of the rear spoiler and the hinge cover piece resulting from changes in the ambient temperature. The large gap is undesirable as it reduces the aesthetic appearance of the vehicle which may result in decreased sales and profits.